Every Flavor
by Impala-Dreamer
Summary: Dean loves pie. Reader makes amazing pie at her shop. Dean finds he cannot resist the pie, or the Reader... Smut Warning. Sexual Content, Dirty Language, Whipped Cream.


"Come on Sam, we're getting no where here." Dean said as they stepped out of the police station. The brothers wore their cheap fed-threads, looking dapper in matching navy suits. Sam turned to look at his brother as he walked down the front stairs.

"Dean, the Sheriff is an ass, but that doesn't mean we didn't get any info. Didn't you hear him? Clearly we're dealing with a djinn. The vic was drained and obviously hung for days before death." The taller man said.

Dean rolled his eyes and crossed over to the driver side of his black '67 Chevy Impala. "Well I'm starving, let's get some food. I saw a coffee shop a few blocks back." He said, the car door squeaking on its hinges as he opened it. Sam glared at him, opening the passenger door with an equal groan of the hinge. "Dude, I bet they have pie." Dean said grinning like an idiot.

"No thanks." Sam said. He put his arm on the roof of the Impala. "I want to go talk to the vic's wife again. Then hit the books, go through the lore. There's something about this I don't like. Something doesn't add up."

Dean frowned, "But dude… pie."

"You go then. Have fun." Sam said, closing the door and walking off.

"Whatever." Dean called to him. "You're gonna miss out." Dean looked around and shrugged. "Pie!" He said again to himself and climbed into the car.

He pulled away, the engine roaring loudly, and headed for the coffee shop down the street.

* * *

Y/N was working alone again because Drew, the new girl, had called out or the third time in two weeks. This was the last straw; she was so going to fire her, that is, if she ever showed up again.

The petite coffee shop sat at the end of Rosewood Street, it held only four small tables inside and two outside the front door. In the back was a tiny three foot counter with a single stool, and next to that a glass bakery case holding the day's freshly made confections. Three big coffee machines sat behind that, and a small door to the tiniest kitchen ever next to them. It wasn't much, but it was Y/N's dream and she loved it. Getting up every morning at 4 to finish baking the amazing treats for the day: homemade donuts, cookies, croissants, cupcakes, brownies and pie. The entire town frequented her small shop, delighting in the amazing desserts.

The afternoon crowd was fading away and Y/N took a moment to wipe down the tables, and then busied herself behind the counter cleaning out the espresso machine. The door opened behind her and three little bells jingled as someone entered. Y/N didn't look up, but said "Hello, I'll be with you in a moment!" The tamper was stuck and she hit it hard with her hand until it moved again. She grunted like a tennis player, eliciting a chuckle from the body that stood behind her.

Y/N turned and saw the most beautiful man she'd ever seen standing at her counter. He was tall with perfectly quaffed dark blonde hair, and wore a navy suit with a blue and red striped tie. She tilted her head and blankly stared at the man, not saying a word, her lips slightly parted.

Dean stared right back and smiled, how many times had he seen this look on a woman's face? More than he could count, but he still loved it.

"Hi." Dean said, green eyes sparkling as he looked Y/N up and down, lingering over the blue t-shirt stretched tightly over her breasts.

"Um… hi." She replied, still staring at Dean. She trailed over his face with her Y/E/C eyes, landing on his full pink lips. She drew in a quick breath and bit her bottom lip, mesmerized by him.

The look sent a jolt to Dean's cock and he chuckled again.

The sound made Y/N jump and shake her head, regaining her composure. "Oh my goodness... I'm sorry. Hello, welcome, how many I help you?" She said, fiddling with the string on the white apron around her waist.

"Cup of coffee please. Black." He answered and then leaned over to look at the bakery case. "Is that pie?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

Y/N's eyes glazed over again for a moment before snapping back to reality. "Yes. Pie. Yes, it's pie. I make, pie." She stuttered. "Would you like my pie?" She immediately cringed as the words left her mouth, but Dean just laughed again.

"Maybe later." He said, with a flirtatious smirk. The smile crinkled around his eyes and Y/N's knees went weak.

"I'm sorry. Wow, I must be very tired." She said apologetically.

"It's ok. I would like a slice though."

"Sure thing. Blueberry or Apple?" She leaned over, opening the back of the case to slide out his pie of choice.

Dean looked the pastry over for a moment before saying; "Both, please."

"Well alright." She said and got his order ready.

Dean settled down at one of the tables by the window. He watched the woman fuss with his order, smiling the whole time. He loved these flirty moments; loved watching a woman enjoy looking at him. How they got distracted and flustered when he smiled at them. How the blood rushed to their cheeks when he ran his eyes over their bodies. He imagined running his hands over her body as she walked towards him, brown tray in hand, carrying his pies and coffee.

She set the tray down and carefully placed the coffee in front of him, then each pie in turn. "Apple… my grandmother's special recipe," she said, locking eyes with Dean. "And blueberry…" She put the plates down and smiled, picking up the tray. "I'm Y/N by the way, if you need anything else let me know."

"Thank you Y/N." He said, rolling her name off his tongue like a prayer. "I'm Dean." He smiled and extended his hand. Y/N took it and got lost again at the touch of his rough hand. He ran his calloused thumb softly over her knuckles making her shiver.

"Nice to meet you." She said and pulled away quickly.

Dean watched her leave and shrugged. _At least there's pie_ , he thought and tucked in to the apple first. The crust was amazing: flaky and buttery with a crunch of sea salt on top. The filling was perfect, the mix of apples and cinnamon sugar, so tart and sweet. Dean ate with his eyes closed, savoring every moment. The blueberry was just as incredible, he ate slowly but greedily, trying to make it last, licking the fork after each bite, grabbing every bit flavor he could.

The door beside him chimed as it opened and Sam came lumbering in. Dean opened an eye at him and said with a full mouth: "Dude, you have to try this."

Sam rolled his eyes at his big brother and sat down across from him. "I see you found your pie."

Dean held out his fork, "Seriously, you have got to taste this. It's incredible." He said, waiting for Sam to take the fork.

"No, thanks. I'm good." Sam turned away, looking around the place.

Dean shrugged and went back to enjoying himself. He took another forkful of blueberries and crust and moaned as he chewed.

Sam looked at him disgusted. "Really Dean?" His brother ignored him and kept on eating.

"Can I get you anything?" Y/N asked, appearing from the kitchen and noticing another suited gentleman had arrived. This one was much taller, with long dark hair. _Wow, this must be my lucky day,_ she thought walking towards the handsome men.

"Uh, nothing for me, thanks." Sam replied, flashing a quick smile.

"No problem." Y/N turned to walk away and Dean touched her arm. She spun around and smiled.

Dean stared up at her. "This…" he said, pointing his fork at the remains of the blueberry slice, "is amazing."

Y/N smiled and shrugged. "Well thank you. I'm glad you're enjoying it."

"Oh he's enjoying it." Sam said smugly.

Dean kicked him under the table. "I am," he said to Y/N. They looked at each other for a moment too long and Sam cleared his throat.

"Well, thanks" she said, walking off.

"Dude, really?" Sam asked his brother.

"Dude, yes." Dean replied.

"Anyway, so get this- the vic wasn't exactly the best husband in the world. He was cheating on his wife. With not one- but three different women. And… his wife didn't seem all that upset when I was questioning her."

"So what are you thinking? It's not a djinn?" Dean asked, focus returning to their case.

"Maybe. I don't know. I'm leaning towards witches now." Sam said, rubbing his face in exhaustion.

"Damn. I hate witches."

* * *

Dean was distracted the entire rest of the day. They had been back to the coroner's office rechecking the body for strange marks, but of course they found nothing. Dean took a try at talking to the widow, but she was just as strange as Sam had said. While he questioned her, Sam had snuck around the house checking for magic paraphernalia, but found none. Any moment that Dean wasn't speaking or moving his mind snapped right back to the coffee shop. He was daydreaming about that woman and the pies, and what he could do to the woman _with_ the pies.

They boys were back in their crappy motel room, Sam spread out at the table in the kitchenette with books piled everywhere. He was fairly sure they were dealing with both a witch and a djinn, but as that hadn't every happened before as far as he could tell, he did the only thing he could do: research.

Dean sat on the lumpy bed in his jeans, black t-shirt and burgundy over shirt, having long ago shed his itchy fake FBI uniform. He flipped through the channels on the tiny TV but found nothing that grabbed his interest. He checked his watch: it was only 9:30. Too early to turn in for his nightly four hours of sleep, but he couldn't sit here anymore. He made his decision and jumped up from the bed, grabbing his green canvas jacket and car keys.

"I'm going out Sammy." He said, opening the door with a dramatic flourish. "Don't wait up!"

"Dude where are you going?" Sam asked picking his tired eyes up from his book.

Dean turned and winked, "Pie!"

* * *

Y/N was done for the day, finally, and was able to get to do what she liked best: the baking. She prepped the dough for tomorrow's pies, her Y/C/H hair up in a messy ponytail, face covered in flour. She was always a messy cook. She hummed to herself as she wrapped the next ball of dough in clear wrap and shoved it in the fridge. As she walked back to the counter she heard a knock at the front door. The lights in the shop were all off and the door was locked. She looked out from the kitchen and saw Dean peeking in the door, both hands cupped to his face. She stood in the back and waited a moment, not sure if she should let him in. Dean seemed to give up and backed away from the door. Y/N ran forward as fast as she could and unlocked the door, throwing it open. "Hey! Dean!" She called to him, a little more excited that she'd wanted to sound.

Dean stopped in his tracks and smiled, he turned slowly to face Y/N. "Hey. I guess you're closed, but I couldn't stop thinking about your pie." Y/N blushed and looked down. Dean fumbled, "Your pies. Pies. They were good. I wanted…" He stopped, flustered and shook his head. The fantasies from the day slipping back into his mind.

Y/N stepped forward a few feet and nodded back to the door "Do you want to come in?" She asked, biting her lip again and batting her long lashes at Dean.

"Yes, yes I do." He said and followed her into the shop. He couldn't help but watch her ass as she walked and noticed a white floury handprint on the side. "You got something…" He said, and she turned around to see him staring at her backside. She looked down and saw the mark.

"Damn. I'm such a mess" She laughed, wiping it away. I was just making some dough, I get pretty dirty in the kitchen."

"I'm sure you do." Dean said, unable to stop himself from turning the charm on full blast. Y/N didn't seem to mind.

"I just took a fresh pie out of the oven, would you like a slice?" She offered, staring up at him. "It's cherry, my favorite."

"Mmmm." Dean ran his tongue over his full bottom lip. "I'd love some." The look and sound he made sent electric pulses through Y/N's body and she sighed slowly. She turned and walked towards the kitchen, motioning to the counter stool. "Why don't you have a seat? I'll get you a plate."

She returned a moment later with the entire pie and another bowl with sugar and a vile of extract in it. Dean watched as she slowly cut into the pie and transferred a large slice onto a plate for him. The cherries were deep red and the filling oozed between the crusts. It looked perfect.

"Would you like some whipped cream?" She asked, her voice low and sensual.

Dean nodded, watching her. Y/N moved the pie to the display case and pulled a small container of heavy cream from the fridge. She poured some in the bowl and added a drop of vanilla, and a sprinkle of sugar. She pulled a whisk from her apron pocket and began to beat the cream, slowly at first and then harder and faster as it churned into whipped cream. Dean watched her silently, her breasts moving as she whipped, her face strewn in concentration, her teeth biting her bottom lip.

She looked up and saw Dean staring and she laughed. The cream was whipped and she deposited a large dollop onto of his pie. "No one's ever made me fresh whipped cream before." He said, licking his lips.

"That's a shame. It's so much better this way." Y/N said, dipping her finger into the mound and sucking it clean.

Dean watched her in amazement. "You are incredible." He said suddenly. She blushed and smiled shyly back at him. "And you haven't even tried my pie yet." She replied, picking up his fork and scooping up a piece for him. She held it out and Dean wrapped his lips around the fork, sucking the warm pie from it. He closed his eyes and sighed, chewing and tasting and feeling and dreaming.

Dean looked up and found Y/N staring at him again, leaning over the counter, her mouth open, tongue running over her bottom lip. He grabbed the fork from her and stabbed another piece onto it. He held it towards her mouth. "You have to have some too. It's amazing." He said as she opened her mouth to accept his offering. Her eyes closed as she chewed slowly, savoring each flavor. "Mmmm." Her eyes fluttered open and Dean lost it. He jumped off the stool and rounded the corner, grabbing the back of her neck and waist and pulling her towards him, crushing his cherry stained lips to hers. His licked at her mouth, his tongue begging for entrance. Y/N's lips parted and he entered, tasting and exploring her mouth; she sucked hard on his bottom lip, tasting the cherry juice and sweet cream that lingered there. Dean moaned and thrust his hips forward, hitting her hot center. She pulled back, breaking the kiss and stared into his eyes. She was breathing heavy and he held her, hands still on her neck and middle. "Mmmm" she said again, running a hand under his jacket, feeling his chest through his layers of clothing.

"You have…so many shirts on." She said, reaching up underneath the bottom layer and running a hand down his chest.

Dean released her and grabbed at his jacket, ripping it and the red over shirt off, tossing them to the floor. Y/N pulled at the hem of his black t-shirt and he quickly removed that as well. Her eyes ran over his tan skin, his hard chiseled muscles, her fingers tracing the black anti-possession tattoo on his collarbone. She leaned forward and kissed it, sucking gently. Dean grabbed her shoulders and pushed her back, attacking her mouth again with a lustful groan. They stumbled backwards and fell through the kitchen door, Y/N peeling herself away from him long enough to remove her own shirt and apron before grabbing him back and crushing her breasts against his naked chest. Their skin melted together in the heat of the ovens and their own passion. Dean backed her up to the stainless steel counter in the middle of the room, the cold metal hitting her back. He kissed down her neck and chest while he expertly removed her bra; he bent down and caught her nipple in his mouth, sucking and pulling while he messaged the other with his fingers. Y/N thrust her hips forward, pushing against his erection. Her hand flew down to it and she rubbed him through his jeans.

"Mmmm… you taste so good." Dean whispered, his hot breath covering her breast. "I want to taste the rest of you." He reached down and opened her jeans, pulling them down off her hips. Her red panties were already soaked, and he moved those down, smiling. She kicked them off to the side and watched as Dean sank down, kissing her stomach, then her thighs. She ran her hand through his short hair and Dean looked up at her, his perfect green eyes flashing at her before he disappeared, devouring her wetness, tongue and hands working her into a frenzy. "Oh my God… Dean!" She cried out as her body shook with the first wave of orgasm. He continued to work her with his mouth as he unbuckled his pants, releasing his aching erection. Once she regained a strand of consciousness, Y/N pushed him away and he stood up in front of her, pants fall down to his feet. She stared hungrily at his cock and fell to her knees, slowly taking him all in her mouth. Dean groaned and ran his fingers through her hair, gently pushing her forward onto him, fucking slowly into her mouth. Y/N purred, driving him crazy. Dean pulled at her hair again, this time pulling her off of him and forcing her chin up gently. She looked up with lust-blown eyes and swollen red lips.

"I gotta fuck you now Sweetheart." He said in a husky whisper. "I wanna feel you cum around my dick." He reached down and pulled her up, hands under her arms, and set her down on the counter. She grabbed at his shoulders, pulling him forward and crashing her lips against him. Dean kissed her hard and thrust forward, fucking into her painfully slowly.

"Oh yes, Dean, please!" Y/N whimpered, grabbing his strong arms, digging her nails into him. He thrust into her again and again, faster and harder. She held onto him as they rocked together, shaking the island, rolling pins and bowls crashing to the floor.

Dean grabbed Y/N's chin and pulled her face up to him, staring into her brown eyes, he kissed her hard and she came underneath him, the coil inside her breaking and she tightened around him. She called his name again and he came, crashing into her, his body shuddering against her.

Exhausted he lay his head on her shoulder and kissed her neck. Her chest was heaving, trying to catch her breath. She looked down once again into Dean's emerald eyes and smiled sweetly.

"That was amazing." She panted. "And extremely unsanitary." She said looking around her destroyed kitchen.

Dean laughed and stood up. "Yeah, sorry about that." He said with a wink, "I guess I couldn't resist your cherry pie."

The End


End file.
